


Playmate

by Edens_Twisted_Garden



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Twisted_Garden/pseuds/Edens_Twisted_Garden
Summary: Twins playing a little bit rough with Azul~
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 61





	Playmate

Tears fell down on Azul's cheeks. His body ached in places where the twins had marked him. Crimson blood colored the light bedsheets and the only voice that could be heard in the room was Azul's quiet sobbing.  
"It's a pleasurable view to see you looking so pathetic." Jade chuckled and poked at Azul's erection.  
"Does it hurt, Azul? Do you want us to give you a release? Then..." Jade crawled next to Azul's ear.

"Keep begging." Azul swallowed and felt Jade's mocking tone travelling throught his spine.  
"P-Please... I-I want to come!" Azul's sobbing made Floyd to pounce in front of his erection. His slick tongue teased the tip that flowed from musty pre-cum. Azul's blurry vision only caught a glimpse of Floyd's greenish hair and his body jerked from the arousal.

"Please!" As Azul's body trembled, Floyd's lips wrapped around the tip. He sucked and teased on the tip, before his mouth crashed down on the throbbing erection. His head bobbed up and down, as Azul wailed for more. Jade smirked and pushed his lips against Azul's.  
Muffled moans vanished into Jade's mouth and his eyes sparked with pure evil as he pulled back.

"Floyd, stop! We agreed to make him come if he keeps begging right? I certainly didn't hear him doing it." Jade's mean-spirited chuckle echoed in the room, as Floyd removed himself from Azul's dick. They stared at Azul's pathetic figure which begged for them to pleasure him. Floyd crawled up to Jade, with a devilish smirk on.

"I thought of something, brother~" Floyd cooed and Jade leaned in closer.  
"Let's make him even more desperate~" Floyd whispered and Jade nodded in agreement.  
"That's an excellent idea, Floyd." Jade smirked at Azul and pulled his shivering body on his lap. His finger ran circles on Azul's hole.

"Sorry, we have any lube in our disposal, but... I don't think that'll bother you much?" His finger streched Azul's hole and he slowly slipped the head of his dick on there. Moans escaped from Azul's lips and the look on Jade's face was more than content.  
"Look at you... you're such a whore" he said with a cruel tone, as he slammed himself inside.

"J-Jade! Aah... I-It hurts..." Azul screamed, feeling Jade's lenght deep in his hole. Tears flew into Jade's face, as he moved faster inside Azul.  
It felt amazing and painful when Jade's dick plowed into him. Get couldn't help himself... he screamed and moaned so loudly... begging and begging for more. Then, he felt Floyd's hand gripping on his erection.

"Are you enjoying this, boss?" Floyd smirked and pumped his dick up and down. Azul couldn't handle it anymore...  
"I-I'm..." he wailed. He was so close!  
"You're not..." Jade exclaimed, pulling out and Floyd too stopped pleasuring him. Azul's body fell limp on the bed, as the twins eyes gazed on him.

"I want to play with him a little longer, Jade!" Floyd said happily.

"Me too, Floyd." Jade smirked.


End file.
